To Love Again
by primavera15
Summary: A birthday gift story for buddie bookwormgrl101! Lizzie is a girl with a broken heart. She moves to Fell's Church where she will meet Damon Salvatore. Will Liz trust him enough to love again? Rated T just in case.
1. First Day

To Love Again

Chapter 1

Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDIEEEEE! :D

Lizzie:

No matter how hard my parents tried, no matter how hard I tried to get Fredrick out of my head and life, it couldn't work. I never thought he, who I thought was the love of my life and loved me as much as I loved him, was just a back stabbing arrogant cheater like the rest of the boys at school. The only reason he came up to be and asked me out, asked me to be his girlfriend and tried…to go all the way with me was because he made a deal with his friends that if he got me laid within a week, he's get 100 bucks. _Is that all I'm worth? 100 bucks?_

After over hearing him and his buddies talking about it, my life was never the same. I don't look at life the same. The world use to be happy, full of color and friends and family. Now it was dark, filled with liars and the thought the only person you could trust is yourself. My parents don't understand what I'm going through. They don't understand how much I loved Fredrick.

I spent the days after that in my room, sleeping or crying, from the strong depression that hit my soul. My parents tried to get me to become myself again, to understand that he didn't deserve me and that there was another guy, a real guy, waiting out there in the world for me. _What if he never comes?_ Since I wasn't getting out of my sad attitude, they sent me to a psychologist to see what he recommended for me. After two weeks of asking me questions for an hour every single day, he came to a conclusion that instead of sending me to a psychiatrist to be placed into medication, it would be best to move out of the city.

I thought it would be a good idea. After the shocking reality, I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to see his face or the other's as they teased me or laughed at me for thinking Fredrick could ever really love someone like me. So my parents took his word and that same day we began to pack and we headed out for stay with my mother's parents in the small town of Fell's Church. I hoped the people there would be a lot friendlier.

"Nervous?" mother asked, pulling me away from my thoughts. I turned away from the airplane window and turned to look at her.

"A little."

She pulled me into a hug. "Well don't you worry. Things will be better this time, I promise you."

"Yeah."

Arriving at grandparent's house:

"Hello!" grandma said when we got out of the car. Grandpa followed behind her just as happy and kissed us three.

"My! How beautiful you've gotten!" grandma cried when she saw me.

I blushed. "Oh I'm not that special."

"Well of course you are! Come over here and give me a big hug!"

I smiled and hugged her tightly. The last time I saw them, I was five. Here I am 12 years later.

Dad placed all the luggage in the rooms we would be sleeping in. I had my own room. After, we ate dinner and caught up with the things that happened over the years. I excused myself after awhile to go take a quick shower and go to bed, feeling tired. When I was done with all my necessities, I dressed into one of my pajamas and got into bed, sighing with relief when I felt the soft mattress below me. My family was talking a little loud and I could hear what they were saying.

"So is Liz going to be going to school here then?" grandma asked.

"Yes I'm putting her in Robert E. Lee High School."

"Oh I heard that's a wonderful school!"

"Yeah, we've got her set to go for school on Monday."

"Isn't that a little short?" grandpa asked.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"Well from what you told me, this girl has to get use to things before meeting new people her age. How does she feel about all this? Does she know she's going to school?"

"Of course, dad, why would I keep that from her? And she's willing to go it's just that she's nervous about meeting new people that's all."

"Well if you're sure then you know you have our support."

I tuned them out and turned onto my side to look out the window. The sun had done down and the stars were sparkling outside.

_I hope that for once someone doesn't lie to me._ With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Note: I'm going to skip over to Monday. **

Monday:

My alarm woke me up and I groaned. I managed to get ready for school that morning and I showered and all before going down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning, Liz! How are we this morning?" grandma asked, making oatmeal.

"Good, thanks grandma."

I felt really nervous now. My stomach hurt.

Grandma placed a bowl of oatmeal for me and I thanked her before quietly eating it. She poured one for herself and sat down across from me.

"No one else is up yet?" I asked curiously.

"No, your grandfather doesn't get up until around 10 and your parents must still be tried from your trip."

I nodded. We went back into a comfortable silence. I could tell by her face she wanted to ask me something.

"Did you want to say something?" I asked gently.

She hesitated. "I want to know…how you feel about going to school?"

"Well I have to go back sometime but I do feel nervous."

"I'm sure you're going to have a better time here, Liz. I just know it. Being kind of a small town, I know kids aren't like the city ones. I bet the news of you coming to town is already around school."

My eyes widened in surprise. "They're talking about me?"

"Well they can't talk much about you since they haven't seen you but I'm sure they're talking about the new girl and wondering how she's going to be like."

"I see." I said in deep thought.

"Have your class schedule and all?"

"Yeah I have everything. The principal gave it to me when we went to go see him."

"Well you better get going or you'll be late." she said looking at the kitchen clock.

I nodded, smiling in sudden excitement and thanked her, going over to kiss her on the cheek. I placed my empty bowl in the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth and get my back pack. I looked down at my watch.

"Grandma what time is it?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"6:45, dear. School starts at 7:15."

"Might as well go now."

"Want a ride?"

"No, mom says it's like two blocks away. It will also do me some good to get some fresh air."

Grandma watched me from the door as I began to walk to school. I was hoping for my parents to take me but I have to stop being a scared kid now and start fresh. Be the Lizzie I was before I met Fredrick. One of the things I saw while walking was that the town had trees almost everywhere. I was passing by a cemetery and I glanced to my left to check it out. There were so many graved I believed they were going to have to make more room. They stones looked almost bunched up. I was so lost in my thoughts I yelped in surprise when I heard a crow. I looked up into one of the trees and saw it sitting on a branch…staring at me. _Get a grip, Lizzie. It's not staring at you. _But it was. The little black eyes were staring right at me and I quickened my pace to get away from the thing. I passed the cemetery and I sighed when I saw the school up ahead. I suddenly turned back to see if the creature was still there. It wasn't. I turned back around.

Damon:

I felt amused when I saw the girl cry out in surprise. I didn't want to go see any idiots so early. She seemed to be afraid of me so she quickened her step to get to school. The girl seemed interesting to me for some reason. She had shoulder length black hair with big hazel eyes and cute round face. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. She had a red shirt with golden letters that said "Drama Queen" on the front and dark jeans with black tennis shoes. She had on no make up except for lip gloss and her natural rosy cheeks. Not that she needed anymore than that. She was a very pretty creature in my opinion.

**Note: Well hope you like the way I described your character, girl! **

_Too bad I was with Elena…but then…who says I have to stay with her? _

Lizzie:

I couldn't stop blushing when I saw everyone staring at me. I got out my schedule from my pocket and opened it up to check out my first class. _Ew. Trig? Not a good way to start the early morning!_ I looked at the room number and began to search for it but being new, I got a hard time. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and looked down to see a short little red head.

"Excuse me but you seem lost." she said.

"Oh…yeah I am."

"Want some help?"

I smiled and nodded. "I would appreciate it."

"I'm Bonnie by the way."

"Elizabeth. Nice to meet you."

I held out my hand for her to shake but instead of taking it, she came up and hugged me. I looked down at her in surprise.

She let me go. "Sorry, like to hug!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I can see that."

I found out Bonnie had the same first class as me. We were walking there when someone called out Bonnie's name. We turned and saw a blonde and a brunette coming out way. They both hugged Bonnie. The blonde one was very pretty with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had fair skin and was dressed very nicely in a knee high red and black plaid skirt and a white button up shirt. _Least she's not showing her stomach._ Black slip on shoes finished her outfit. The brunette had the same eye color as me. She was dressed more simple in a black t shirt, faded jeans and tennis shoes. They both looked at me in wonder. I could feel the blonde one looking at me up and down but her face didn't show any friendliness.

_Oh god, don't let me make any enemies on my first day._

"Girls this is Elizabeth! She's new here!"

"Pleasure." the brunette said holding out her hand. I shook it, smiling.

"Hi." the blonde said, nodding, her face observant of me. She didn't offer her hand.

"Liz…um can I call you Liz?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah everyone calls me that anyway."

"Well Liz these are my best friends, Meredith and Elena."

We stood staring at each other for a moment. Bonnie must have felt the tension Elena was having with me because she reached out and slapped her hand.

"Ow!"

Bonnie gave her a firm look.

Meredith gave me an apologetic look.

"Well we should get going. Bye girls!" Bonnie said grabbing my arm and leading my away. I felt Elena's eyes on me. _My first day and I just probably made an enemy._

Bonnie:

I couldn't believe Elena was jealous of her. She didn't even know the girl! I bet it had something to do with her looks. Elena has always been jealous of any girl who looked prettier than her. Now, no body tries to out do her in any way. _I will talk to her later._ Liz just had to be careful when she sees Damon, Elena's boyfriend. He was a very gorgeous guy and she wouldn't want to be on Elena's black list deeper than she already was. We arrived and Liz wanted to be in the back of the class. I nodded and went along with her.

"Hey Liz?"

She turned in her seat to look at me. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about Elena but just ignore her."

She shrugged. "I've dealt with worse girls."

"No trust me, you haven't seen worse until you've met Elena."

"Then why is she your best friend?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I closed it and began to fidget with my nails.

"Bonnie?" she asked.

"I…don't know." I said sincerely. "She was the only one who talked to me in Kindergarten."

"What about Meredith?"

"She came to town in fourth grade."

"Bet you like her more than Elena."

A laugh escaped me. _She right about that._ I nodded.

"Meredith is total opposite when it comes to personality. She's calm and strong willed. Ready to do anything for her friends. Elena…well…she's the party girl, center of attention and girls want to be her kind of girl."

"And how do you describe yourself?"

I looked at her in the eye and I smiled. "Me? Well…I'm talkative and short."

She frowned. "That's not true."

"It is."

She paused when the bell rang for school to start. When it stopped ringing, she opened her mouth to continue but I held my hand up quickly. I looked up to see Damon Salvatore step inside the classroom. Liz turned to see what was up and that was the first time she laid eyes on him.

Note: Don't forget to review! Sorry if I made any mistakes!


	2. Important message again

I agree with the readers that think of me as an awful person right now. I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories but it's not that I don't want to, it's because I can't. I am very busy with the whole moving thing to Arizona right now and plus after we leave Monday I will not have internet because we will be heading over there in car so it's going to be about a four day trip. BUT…my dad bought me a cord which allows me to charge my laptop in the car so I will be working on my stories during the four days so I should be able to update once I arrive because internet access will be already installed where we are going to live. Though when we arrive, it will be either on a Friday or Saturday and I start school that Monday so I don't think I will be able to upload them until I come back from my first day of school. Again I'm sorry, my days are going to be crazy for awhile (again) but bear with me a little longer. And one last thing, when I start school, I will try to update every few days. It will depend on the amount of work left for me every night since I will start my last year of high school. Plus I need to make friends (hope I do, please wish me luck guys) and make up for my SATs since I wasn't in the USA for my junior year. Alright I'll stop talking and for the third time, I'm sorry. Love you guys!

Xoxo

Primavera15


End file.
